The Deal
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: After suffering 12 horrifying years in Purgatory, Dean finally gets the chance to get out. He is sent to the JLU universe, and stays there. T for language and suggestive content.


**Sup. Inhuman here. I sadly don't own Supernatural, Justice League, or anything I reference in this story. Though I do own Dean's arsenal of badassness (In my mind). I am also changing some things to further differentiate from FinlandNative's story and mine. Like I'm having the episode 'Twilight' be the one Dean appears in, and I'm having it be directly before the Thanagarian invasion. I will * everything that's a reference. Whoever correctly guesses the References will appear in the chapter after. References can be from anything, so pay attention!**

Dean Winchester sprinted through the forest-like terrain of Purgatory, running as fast as he could from a camp of Leviathans he accidentally came across. He has so far been in purgatory for about 12 years, 12 grueling, blood filled, and torturous years. After about 6 months, Dean found a surprisingly nice vampire named Benny, and the two later found Cas. Benny then told the two about a rumored exit from Purgatory, for 'when somethin' human stumbles inta Purgatory'. They made it to the exit, but they simply were teleported to another area of Purgatory. Sadly, Benny died 2 years later when the group stumbled upon a rather large group of Shifters. While they ended up killing the pack, Dean found Benny had been decapitated by the Alpha. 5 years after that, Castiel sacrificed himself to the remaining Alpha's to allow Dean to escape. Dean, albeit alone, lived on. He survived, believing that Sammy and Kevin would find some way to get him out.

He had also became a much better hunter than he had ever been since in Purgatory. While there were no ghosts for obvious reasons, he still gained an incredible amount of practice on pretty much everything else. He had also learned about survival or the fittest. Being the sole human in the wasteland, Dean found some rather grueling tricks to survive. For example, Dean started using different monster parts as armor, finding it worked better than Kevlar. His attire consisted of his normal open button up over a shirt, jeans, Castiel's duster, a vampire ribcage to protect his chest, dragon shoulder plates as shoulder pads, werewolf hands as gloves and boots for hand to hand combat and climbing, wendigo ears as shin and forearm guards, and a Leviathan skull as a pretty damn terrifying helmet. And all of it was covered in red or black blood.

He had also made a pretty badass (in his opinion) arsenal of weapons. It consisted of an angel blade, shtriga claws as knives, a badass obsidian sword with a bone handle*, a _bone shotgun_ (made by Cas, but not unwanted), angel blade bullets (stolen idea from Crowley), a machete (no idea how Benny got one), and dragon fire bombs (so helpful). Dean also had a couple of pounds of cloth for wounds, Leviathan blood as an anesthetic, a vampire-tooth stitching needle, and his trusty cell phone that surprisingly got service. And Google. Never forget Google. And it all fit in a backpack Dean made from clothes.

Dean ran over to a corner and turned around, his Obsidian sword in his right hand and a couple dragon bombs in his left. He had a smirk on his face as he waited for the Leviathans to catch up.

"Come on out, douchebags! I'm right here!" he yelled

"There's no need to yell, Dean." Dean immediately spun to his right, slashing with his blade. He stopped when he saw the pale, pickle loving man that was Death. The Horseman. Dean put away his weapons, took his helmet off, and held it under his arm.

"Ok, I didn't hit you and become eternally hated by the most powerful being in existence. Do I get a reward?" Dean asked

"No. But you sadly will get one anyway. I have come to make you a deal." Death announced

"Alright. Spill it."

"I will kill these bothersome Leviathans and take you out of Purgatory, As long as you kill this arrogant pest in another universe."

"Ok, who's the pest?"

"A granite faced alien named Darkseid." Immediately, Dean became open mouthed

"No way. I can kill _Darkseid_?! That is _awesome_!" Dean roared with delight. He calmed down when he saw Death's glare. He coughed "Sorry. Continue."

"To kill him, it will give you a modified Colt and the gate to Lucifer's Box."

"How modified?"

"It will have infinite bullets, and no reloading."

"Awesome!"

" _But,_ "

"But?"

"You will have to stay in the world I send you to. You cannot be reunited with your brother."

"… _What?!_ I need to see my brother! Don't you care about us?!"

"No. I just want to be the one who takes both of your souls. I don't care in the slightest about your lives until then. If you want, I can just send some other person from another universe to kill him, or I could super charge one of the other people there and you can stay in Purgatory until you die. Again."

"Nonono! I'll go! I'll go!"

"Ok. You will appear in the other world with the Colt in your bag and the rings in your pocket. You do remember what to say, don't you?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Good. Bye." Then Dean was enveloped by a blinding white light.

In Darkseid's moon base, Superman and the Justice League were fighting off Darkseid and the Braniac clones, when a blinding while light appeared in the middle of the room. Directly between the two groups.

"-ut, can't we…" a man that appeared in the light trailed off. He looked around, seemingly angry. "SON OF A BITCH!" Yes. Definitely angry. The two groups looked over at the man. The heroes shuddered in fear. He wore a brown duster, its pockets filled and covered in blood and black goo. He wore bone claws on his hands and boots. Black _ears_ were stitched onto the forearms and forelegs. A ribcage was on his shirt and oversized shoulder plates were being used as shoulder armor. A spine-chilling skull with a small fish-like frill and hundreds of needle-like teeth covered his face. The hilts of weapons stuck out from a backpack made of clothes.

" **Who are you?** " Darkseid asked. The man turned to the alien with a weapon immediately drawn. It was an obsidian blade roped onto a bone handle.

"Oh. I, am Dean Winchester-where did he put it-and I have been taken out of _Purgatory itself_ to kill you." The man announced while padding himself down for something "Aha! Found you!" the man cried as he held up a midnight black six-round pistol and four rings.

"Now, I would like to relax for a bit after _12 years_ of pure hell, so…Bye!" he announced before pulling the trigger, a bullet impaling itself into Darkseid's right pectoral. The man threw down the rings' which landed in the shape of a Y, before saying some words in some weird language. A hole opened up where the rings landed and engulfed Darkseid. The granite-faced being disappeared and the hole closed after him. The man then placed the gun back in the pocket he found it and walked over to the white-hot rings.

"Hm. Not gonna touch _that_ for a while." He said before noticing the heroes and the villains. He saw the Brainiac clones and put the pistol back before taking out what looked like a _bone shotgun_. He immediately pointed the gun and shot a clone right in the face. Everyone froze in surprise and Dean took the opening. He jumped onto the head of one clone and shot a second clone white decapitating the one he stood on. The Justice League took themselves out of their surprise and helped Dean out. Once all the clones were gone, Dean noticed who he was fighting with.

"Oh, this is awesome. I'm meeting _The Justice League_!" He exclaimed. Out of nowhere, Batman slammed him into a wall.

"Who are you and why did you come here?!" he yelled. Dean immediately punched the hero in the face and tackled him to the ground.

"I believe I already told you my name and why I was here. Now let me fanboy at fighting side-by-side with the Justice League." Dean growled before jumping up, taking out a phone, and taking selfies with everyone, starting with Wonder Woman. Flash seemed to love someone 'fanboy'ing over him. After Dean finished fanboying, he calmed down and took off his helmet, making Superman visibly relax. Wonder Woman slightly blushed. He shoved it into his bag and looked back at the Justice League with a smirk.

"Now, where are we and how do we get out?"

"Um, we're in the moon." Flash said

"I'll get the Javelin." Green Lantern sighed before flying off. He soon came back, inside the ship. Dean cheered

"AWESOME!" he yelled with his arms up. He was the second on in the ship, following a red and yellow blur inside. The second he saw the cushiony medical beds on the ship, damn near teleported onto the bed, face down, and moaning due to the softness.

"I take it you were serious about the Purgatory part?" Superman asked, a smile on his face at seeing the man taking such pleasure in just laying on a bed.

" _Fuck_ Yeah." He sighed in happiness. "'Night" he said before slinging his bag off and falling asleep, one of his hands shoved into the bag, it obviously a habit.

Dean woke up with his face in something white. Someone was shaking him. He tilted his head subtly just in case what he just experienced was a dream and he was still in Purgatory. He saw a muscular, but humanly so arm, shaking his shoulder.

"Dean, wake up!" He instantly flipped over, believing the voice that said the comment to be that of his brother. He almost became sad at seeing the arm be connected to Batman, whose right arm sleeve was torn off. He groaned and got up. He slung his bag onto his back, and shoved his hands in his pockets, the ends of his fingers tickling the makeshift handles of the shtriga claw knives. He was in a world of superheroes, so it was to be expected that someone might surprise attack. He looked around, seeing them in what looked to be a cave. He became confused, but realization grew as he noticed some fine details. Like a statue of a T-Rex. And the worlds biggest penny. And a pistol in a glass case.

"No. Fucking. Way." He said open mouthed. "I'm in the _Batcave!_ I can now officially die happy!" he then remembered something and turned to Batman

"Oh, I am sorry for impersonating you while I was holding a cursed rabbit's foot that killed people.*" everyone in the room turned to him.

"What?"

"Rabbit foot." Batman clarified.

"I'll explain later. I'mma go find a shit ton o' beer and wake up feeling like my heads splitting in half. Whose with me?!" he cheered. Flash and Diana instantly joined the man. John sighed but did the same.

"You comin', Boyscout?!" Dean shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I'll wait for Batman."

"Batman doesn't party. He's too ' _I am vengeance_ ' for that*." Dean yelled back.

"He has a point." Batman clarified, working on newer models for Javelins. Clark shrugged before flying up the stairs.

"Have Fun!" Dean joked to Batman before closing the door.

 **AUTHORS NOTES TIME!**

 ***The first person to answer each of these appears in the next chapter.**

 ***'s left: 3.**


End file.
